Uma's revenge
by Heartbeat1212
Summary: After cotillion life in Auradon went back to normal, more kids were invited from the isle. But what happens when Uma returns plotting revenge. Contains Bal(Ben and Mal), DougxEvie, Bevie(Evie and ben) jayxlonnie.
1. Chapter 1

Life in Auradon for Ben and Mal couldn't be any better they were soon to get married and the ruling of the kingdom was well. Evie got her wish and Ben decided to invite more villain kids over they were Dizzy, Gil, Harry, Jason the son of the Voodoo man (princess and the frog), Lennie son of Gothel (Rupunzel) and Maya daughter of the queen of hearts. Carlos and Jane are now dating so are Jay and Lonnie.

Ben decided to give Gil and harry another chance. Uma had still not returned since cotillion no one knew her whereabouts.

Chapter 1:

The new arrivals from the isle sat together in Jason and Lennie's dorm.

"I don't feel right here." Lennie said pasting around the room.

"Well no one told you to come." Maya spat.

"I didn't want to be left on the isle by myself. Plus mother told me to come and well mother knows best."

"Hay does anyone know where Dizzy is?" Jason asked changing the subject

"She went to go unpack to be honest she is the only one invited that was excited." Maya explained

"Probably because-" Harry was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Shouted Jason

The door opened to reveal Evie, Jay and Carlos. "Hi guys" Evie said beaming.

"Evie! I missed you so much!" Exclaimed Maya as she ran up to her. Carlos cleared his throat. "Oh and you guys too."

"Carlos! Jay! Man it's good to see you two" Jason said giving them a bro hug

"Good to see you to man and Lennie."

"Hi guys" Lennie waved.

"Is he still awkward?" Whispered Evie

"Yup still Working on it." Maya replayed

"Well, well, well we meet again" Harry spoke as he and Gil walked up to them

"Harry" they spoke as their smiles had been wiped off their faces

"I hope we can be friends again sorry about hurting you guys." Gil said

"Forget about it let's just move on" Jay said flashing them a smile

"So where's Mal?" Asked Maya

"Out with Ben, did you know there weddings coming up soon." Said Evie

"Seriously, who would have thought. Mal is getting married." Jason laughed.

"Yeah I know." Jay said laughing too

"Well we better be going me and Jay have practice to attend you guys she come to practice sometime." Carlos said as they walked out of the room.

"Sure I'll see you later." Jason said.

"Yeah well me and Gil have unpacking to do we will see you at dinner." With that harry and Gil left the room

"So what have you guys been up to?" Evie asked her friends

"Nothing much, unlike here you haven't got much choices on the isle and with Uma missing we've all been quite lost." Jason told her

"Thank you Evie for giving us this chance." Maya told her friend

"What are you talking about?"

"King Ben told us you asked him to let us come here." Lennie spoke pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Oh you guys, I thought that you deserved a better life too and of course Lennie really needed to get away from his mother"

"You got that right." Laughed Maya

"How about you Evie what have you been doing?" Asked Lennie cutting off his friends laughter.

"Well I became the kings councillor and I got a boyfriend"

"Seriously tell me all about him" squealed Maya

"Seriously," mocked Jason, "if you're gonna have a girl talk please don't do it in our room"

"Bye boys see you at dinner." Evie said as she waved. Soon to continue their conversation.

"I can't believe how hot Evie's got" Lennie told his friend.

"And I can't believe Mal didn't even bother to visit us."

"Yeah, well you know how she is she only thinks about herself and we you know she isn't really fond of us and especially you. Remember you two got history."

"Well that doesn't mean she can't come check on us. You know I'm not going to waste my anger on her, well you know Uma said we have to destroy her."

"Dude it's the first day can't we just wait for tomorrow to plot our revenge."

"I know, just hope the others remember the plan."

"Well if not we can remind them at dinner."

"Yep, I can't wait to destroy her."

"Jason do you think Evie would go out with me if she happened to dump her boyfriend." Asked changing the subject

"Ha! Man not by a long shot." Laughed Jason as he fell back on his bed. Lennie threw a pillow at his head.

"I'll prove you wrong. Evie's gonna love me."

"Keep telling yourself that."

 **A/N: I hope you guys like it sorry if it's a little boring I promise the next chapter is gonna be a little more interesting and you can get to know the new characters a little more. You will also learn a little more about the reasons that they individually want revenge on Mal.**

 **I don't own any of the characters except Lennie, Maya and Jason all rights go to Disney.**

 **Jason is played by Laurence Coke**

 **Lennie is played by Manu Rios**

 **Maya is played by Maggie Lindemann**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know Mal, you should have gone and visited your friends. We could have gone on a date some other time." Ben said as he and Mal were having their picnic.

"They are not _my_ friends they are Evie, Jay and Carlos' friends and I'm pretty sure they are not going to be offended. But at least I get to spend time with you." Mal said giving him a kiss.

"Yeah at least I get to spend time with you. We should really get going." Ben said looking at his watch.

"So soon?" Mal said pouting.

"Yeah I have a ton of work to do and remember we have that welcoming dinner for our new arrivals."

"Hay Harry do you think the others remember the plan?"

"Yes of course that's kind of what we're here for."

"Oh I thought it was because Evie thought we deserved a second chance."

"Yes and the only reason we took the invitation was to help with the plan. Revenge is what Uma wanted."

"And revenge is what Mal is going to get."

"Come on Gil let's get ready for dinner."

(Jason and Lennie's dorm)

"Hay, do you think I look ok?" Asked Lennie as he came out of the bathroom in a red shirt and black skinny jeans with a pair of black shoes.

"Yeah, sure we are just going to dinner." Jason replied tying up his shoe laces.

"You're not even looking."

"Oh, quit your yapping-" Jason was cut off by a knock on the door. "And go and open the door."

"Oh hi Maya, hi Dizzy."

" 'Sup guys." Said Jason walking up to the door.

"Are you guys ready for dinner?" Asked Maya

"I know I am!" squealed Dizzy

"Yep I haven't eaten all day." Jason said as they walked out of the room

Gil POV

I can't believe Harry left the room with out me I can't seem to find my way around this place.

Suddenly I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." she spoke

"It's just I'm one of the new kids and my friend just left me and I can't seem to find my way to the cafeteria, do you think you can help me?" I asked flashing her a innocent smile.

"Yes sure I'm just on my way their."

"I'm Gill by the way."

"I'm Belle."

"Hay I swear I heard that name before."

"I'm sure you have." She laughed as we made our way to the dinner. Gosh she was absolutely gorgeous like no beauty I have ever seen.

-(no one POV)

"Do you think Mal is gonna be sitting with us?" asked Harry as they sat at the table

"I hope she doesn't." Spat Jason

"Me too 'cos then she's gonna bring over her precious little boy toy." Added Maya

"Yep I'm really feeling sorry for him." Said Lennie.

"Do you guys really hate Mal that much?"

"Don't act like you don't." Said Lennie

"Yeah don't you remember she kinda stole our best friend." Said Maya

"And my heart, then tore it into pieces." Jason spat. "I should have known she was using me."

"Yeah well at least she didn't tell you guys you weren't good enough to be Evil and that no one will ever love you."

Lennie said sniffling

"What is your reason hook?" Asked Maya.

"I don't take rejection very well, plus Uma hates her."

"We can all agree that we hate her." Dizzy said getting a nod from everyone

"Guys you never guess what happened!" Gil said as he sat at the table.

"What Gil we could do with some good news." Maya signed

"I bumped into this hot chick."

"Really?" Maya said astonished.

"Yes her name was umm.."

"You meet a hot girl and forgot her name?" Asked Harry sounding irritated

"Attention everyone, please welcome king Adam and Queen Belle."

"That was her name Belle!"

"Your in love with the queen!" Exclaimed Lennie

"You really are Gaston's son." Jason smirked.

"This is bad isn't it." Gil said looking down.

"Yeah but let's worry about that later we got company." Harry said nodding his head towards the people walking towards them.

"Hi guys." Evie said smiling

"Hi"

"Who are you three friends?" Asked Lennie

"Oh this is my boyfriend Doug"

" this is my girlfriend Lonnie." Jay said pointing to the girl next to him.

"And this is my girlfriend Jane." Carlos said.

"Hay I remember you,you're the one who tried to take fairy godmother's wond." Said Jason smirking at Carlos' companion.

"Well we are past that." She said blushing.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys, especially you Doug Evie's told me a lot about you." Maya smirked causing Doug to blush.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you guys too!" Lonnie said.

"Do you mind if we sit with you guys?" Doug asked.

"Sure go ahead." Lennie said pointing to the empty seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, King Ben and Lady Mal!" Shouted a voice that cut off all conversations. Suddenly everyone stood up except from the new arrivals.

"Lady" scoffed Jason which caused him to get a nudge from Lennie. Soon everyone sat down and conversations started back up again.

"You know you have to stand up when the royals or fairy godmother walk in the room." Evie said

"Nah I think I'll pass." Said Harry

"Same I ain't standing up for Mal or the people that decided to lock us on the isle." Spat Jason. With Maya and Lennie agreeing.

"Well then, anyone going to get something to eat?" Doug asked changing the subject.

"Yes we're starving!" With that they went to get some dinner.

"Wow this is the best food I've eaten in ages!" Jason said patting his stomach

"I know right." Agreed Maya

"Hay guys we don't mean to intrude but me and Mal were wondering how you are enjoying Auradon so far." Ben said with Mal standing next to him with their arms linked

"Yeah we are kinda enjoying it but you know it is the first day." Jason said

"Well I'm loving it!" Exclaimed Dizzy.

"So Ben how long have you and Mal been an item. Do you really love each other ?" Quizzed Maya

Mal spoke before Ben even opened his mouth. "Why do you care. Me and Ben are very much in love." Mal crashed her lips onto her boyfriends.

"Get a room!" Dizzy said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ben waved still confused by his girlfriends actions.

(Jason and Lennie's dorm)

"Can you believe that girls nerve." Said Jason pasting around the room with his first clenched.

"Yeah kissing her boyfriend in front of us."Maya said.

"She so deserves everything coming her way." Dizzy said

"She didn't even say hi to us." Gil said with a frown on her face.

"Do you guys still remember the plan?" Asked Lennie

"Yeah the sooner we do this, the quicker we can get out of here." Harry said.

"And the sooner we can get rid of her." Spat Maya

"Well I think you guys are in need of a new plan." A voice spoke.

 **A/N: well that's it for now I hope you liked it. Remember I do not own anything except my Original characters. Who do you think the person is? It's probably easy to guess. Stay tuned**

 **Bye until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I think you guys are in need of a new plan." A voice spoke. Harry recognised it instantly.

"Uma!" He said astonished

"Uma?!" Everyone else said with confusion written all over their faces.

"Shrimpy!" Gil shouted earning him a smack on the back of his head. "Oww "

"What! Uma what are you doing here?" Asked Maya

"Well the same as you out for revenge on Mal." Uma spat her last name her face was screwed up like their was a bad taste in her mouth.

"Okay, what I meant was now did you get to the Auradon. And where have you been?"

"Well I have been hiding in the seas, I was waiting for the next set of villain kids to come from the isle and well they happen to be you guys." She said pointing to her friends.

"So what's the new plan?" Asked Jason as he sat down on his bed.

"Well I haven't figured it all out yet but I should be able to by tomorrow. But I can tell you each part you will be playing too make it work. Firstly Lennie you're the face, the good looking one-" Uma was cut off by an array of laughter.

"Lennie good looking? Wow you're funny Uma." Maya said in between laughs.

"I'm not being funny," Uma said cutting off the laughter, "If Lennie gets rid of his thick, dorky glasses, gets his hair cut, gets rid of his braces and fixes his eyebrows, even though it may be hard to believe this guy would have a face of a God."

"You know what now I can kinda see it." Jason said looking at his friends face.

"Well that's gonna be a whole lot of work." Dizzy added.

"Then do you think I can get a chance with Evie?" Lennie asked his friends.

"No not a chance." Maya said, "but you may do if we work on your people skills and get rid of your awkwardness."

"Maya you are the brains." Uma said cutting off their conversation.

"The brains." Jason scoffed earning him a glare from Maya.

"Yes, the brains." Uma continued. "She is the smartest person here, well apart from me. Not only is she school smart and book smart, she is also street smart."

"Thanks Uma I won't let you down."

"Gil you are the muscle." She said pointing to her friend.

"I think we can all agree on that." Dizzy added.

"Thanks Uma, I didn't think you would include me." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, well don't let us down or you'll regret it."

"Jason you are the magic, I'm pretty sure you know almost every spell out there."

"Well I did work at the magic shop back on the isle."

"Dizzy you are the distraction."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I didn't know you were in on the revenge plan so I am kind of coming up with this on the spot. You can distract people with your creations offer to do their nails or hair or just distract them in what ever way you like."

"Okay. Thanks for including me though."

"And last but not least Harry, you are going to be Mal's new friend."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"You gotta earn Mal's trust get her to spill her deepest secrets."

"Well I'm happy I didn't get given that." Maya said

"Are you telling me I have to be nice to Mal."

"Well that's what being friends means."

"No way, you know I hate her."

"And you know I can ruin your life." Uma said with attitude in her voice.

"On second thoughts I think I might be able to get along with her."

"Good. Your role is the most important, find out anything important or sketchy report back to us."

Suddenly their was a knock on the door. "Jason quick. Use a spell to make Uma invisible." Maya said as she went to open the door.

"Hello Maya what are you four doing in here curfew was 30 minutes ago." It was fairy godmother.

"Curfew?" Gil asked puzzled

"Yeah what's that?" Asked Lennie.

"It is a certain time you have to be home or at your dorm. You never had curfew on the isle?"

"No, our parents never really cared about where we were." Answered Maya.

"Well that's a shame."

"We don't need you pitty." Jason said glaring at her.

"Jason don't be rude." Maya said slapping his arm. "Don't worry about him he is just a little home sick."

"No I'm not!"

"Just shut up!" Maya growled.

"Calm down" Lennie told her softly. "Jason what were you thinking you don't want to blow her fuse."

"Is she alright?" Asked fairy godmother.

"Yeah she'll be fine she just has really bad anger issues." Dizzy said.

"Do you have anything to add?" Lennie asked fairy godmother.

"Yes just to inform you curfew is from 9 o'clock and lights out is 10. Breakfast starts at 7:30 till 9, but you children better get to bed you have goodness classes tomorrow at 9:00. Well the rest of you should be getting back to your dorms good night." With that fairy godmother left the room. Jason used a spell to make Uma appear again.

"Well you heard the lady, you better be going and so should I. I'll meet you guys tomorrow back here at five." Uma said as she disappeared.

"How the hell does she do that?" Asked Gil in awe.

"Magic I guess."

"Hey Jason, are you awake?" Lennie got a grown in response. "Do you think that I'm evil enough?"

"What type of question is that." Jason said sitting up on his bed

"Mal said I'm not good enough."

"Well what does she no, just forget about her and get some sleep."

 **A/N: well that is it for now I hope you guys like it. Remember I do not own any of the characters accept Jason, Lennie and Maya. Next chapter you will see Uma's plan starting to unfold.**

 **Lennie is played by Manu Rios**

 **Maya is played by Maggie Lindemann**

 **Jason is played by Laurence Coke**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so tired." Jason yawned

"I don't think I've ever woken up this early before." Dizzy said picking at her food.

"I really don't want to go to this stupid goodness class." Maya said.

"Hi guys." It was Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"Hi." They replied miserably.

"Why do you guys sound so miserable?" Evie asked sitting down with them.

"We're just tired." Groaned Lennie lying his head on the table.

"Plus we have to go to this stupid goodness class." Maya said.

"We had to do that too." Said Carlos.

"I'm sure you will be fine. But where is Harry and Gil?" Asked Jay

"Probably sleeping." Maya said letting out a yawn. "I wish I was too."

"Well you guys will soon get used to it." Evie said eating her breakfast.

"Are those two all like that?" Maya asked pointing to Ben and Mal who were kissing at the table across from them.

"Ew, they look like they're trying to eat each other's faces off. Like if you're that hungry you can eat the food in front of you." Dizzy said with a disgusted look on her face earning a laugh from Evie and Carlos.

"Not really, Mal would normally hang out with us more often but I guess with the wedding coming up they are being all lovey-dovey with one another." Carlos said.

"Or maybe because she hates us." Lennie said lifting his head off the table.

"Don't say that." Evie said.

"But it's kinda true." Jay added. "Remember she wasn't too keen on your choice of people to bring over from the isle."

"I knew it." Said Jason.

"Don't take it personally-" Evie was cut off by Jason.

"How can you not take that personally." He shouted catching the attention of some people around them.

"Shut up, you causing a sene." Whispered Maya.

"Look, she could at least make an effort to be friends with us."

"I know, I'm sure she will come round eventually." Evie sighed.

"Yeah she can't avoid you guys forever." Carlos said.

"Well we better be going, fairy godmothers expecting us." Lennie said getting up from the table.

"Do I really have to get a haircut?" Wined Lennie

"Yes if you you want to be the face of the plan" hissed dizzy looking for her scissors. Jason, Maya, dizzy and Lennie were sitting in the girls room getting ready to give Lennie a makeover.

"Look you ain't never getting a girlfriend looking like that." Jason told his friend.

"Mother said I look cute."

"She gotta say that she's your mother." Argued Jason. Soon their was a knock on the door. "It's open!"

"Oh hey, Carlos, Jay, Evie and...Ben?" Said Maya confused to see her king walking into their room.

"I hope you don't mind me coming with them, I realised I haven't spent much time with you you guys."

"It's okay, so I guess there's no chance of _Mal_ coming." Jason said.

"I'm sorry, she went out on a walk she said she needed some time to herself." Ben said as he sat on Maya's bed.

"No, we get it." Lennie said.

"Wait Dizzy, why are you holding those huge scissors?" Asked Carlos changing the subject.

"I'm giving Lennie a makeover."

"A makeover?" Question Evie.

"Yes, we thought that as we are starting a new chapter in our life that we should try a new look." Maya explained.

"Well I can't believe you're giving someone a makeover Dizzy and not inviting me." Evie said running over to her.

"I'm sorry but you can help by grabbing that razor over there."

"Guys please don't ruin my hair."

Meanwhile Mal was walking around the gardens of the school. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend went to visit them. Even after she begged him not to go. As much as she loved Ben, she hates him as well the king was too much of a goodie to-shoes the one thing she hates. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Hiya, Mal." It was Harry, Mal let out a groan.

"I really don't get why Ben allowed you over after what you and Uma did."

"Well maybe because he saw the good in us or maybe because he's soft. Not someone you'll usually go for I might add."

"Oh shut up and leave me alone." Growled Mal

"Relax I'm just trying to make amends, I always preferred you over Uma or should I say Shrimpy." Earning a short laugher from the purple haired girl.

"Oh yeah that bitch, she really thought she was all that. Then she had to go and spell ben and made me look so vulnerable. I really didn't want to lose Ben he's the only one keeping me in Auradon. I can't believe I'm telling you this, but he's the only person I've ever loved."

"But what about your friends."

"Yeah well them too, but this is a different kind of love."

"What about that guy that you dated on the isle, Christian was his name wasn't it?"

"Well, this is different I guess I loved Christian but not as much as Ben. When I see his face it brings a smile to my face even thinking about him makes me smile. But sometimes he's just too soft."

"What do you mean?"

"Well letting you come to Auradon even though you were quite happy to push him off the plank. He also became friends with Chad again even though Chad said some horrible things to us and him."

"Who's Chad?" Asked Harry.

"A jerk, he's Cinderella and Prince Charming's son. He seems to think he has a right to the throne and that he should be king. That boy is true evil."

"Oh so like our parents."

"But worse, he's the more richer and snobbier version of them."

"Well, do you not like Ben as a push over?"

"What did you mean by that?"

"Do you prefer Ben to be soft or stern?"

"Soft, it makes him more adorable I guess there's a quirk to him being soft."

"Yes, well I should be getting back now thanks for opening up to me."

"Thanks for listening."

"I hope we can put our differences beside and the past behind us."

"Me too, I'd like that."

"And put your differences beside with the others." Harry said giving her a look.

"I'll try."

"I'm sure they would like that. Well I hope to see you at dinner."

"Yeah and you too." With that the pair parted ways, which Harry was pleased about he didn't think he could spend another moment with her. He decided to head up to the girls dorm room they were expecting to meet Uma soon.

"And finished." Dizzy said putting down the scissors as Evie picked up the mirror.

"Wow Lennie I thought I'd never say this but you look hot!" Evie giggled earning laughter from everyone else.

"Thanks." He blushed.

"Is that a blush creeping up on your face." Jason joked

"Shut up."

"Oh my gosh is that the time I was meant to meet Doug 47 minutes ago!" Evie said packing up her stuff. "15 missed calls and 20 messages!"

"What's the time?" Asked Ben

"5:47." Evie said heading for the door. "I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, shoot! I was meant to meet Mal for a meeting 32 minutes ago!" Exclaimed Ben bolting out the door soon after Evie.

"Well me and Carlos better get ready for practice. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Asked Jay.

"Nah were okay but we may be able to swing by tomorrow." Jason replied.

"Well I'll see you guys at dinner." Carlos said closing the door as he left the room.

"Uma's going to kill us." Lennie said turning to his friends.

"I will let you off this time as you have company." Came a voice from behind Lennie making him jump.

"Don't scare me like that!" Lennie said relaxing.

"Sorry Uma, we didn't exactly know what the time was." Maya said walking up to her.

"Forget about it, after all you were hard at work with this one." Uma said clamping on Lennie's shoulder who soon tensed up. "Relax Lennie I'm not going to hurt you. By the way you looking quite hot but you still have a lot to work on."

"Yeah we are on it our mission is now to turn this snack into a meal." Maya said.

"So Harry have you befriended Mal yet?" Asked Uma releasing her hand from Lennie' shoulder.

"Yes and I found out that she is really in love with Ben but she just thinks he's too soft."

"How did you find that out?" Questioned Jason.

"Well I say one bad thing about Uma and then she starts spilling the beans."

"So your saying she really cares for Ben and that she really loves him?" Asked Uma.

"Yes."

"Then I think it's time Ben found himself a new lover." Uma said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't look at me, I know I'm the face of this operation but I'm not into guys." Lennie said holding his hands up.

"Of course it won't be you it would be Maya."

"So what the plan?" Asked Jason curious to as what was about to happen. Uma then started to explain.

The bunch of friends had just finished their dinner and were waiting to put their plan in action.

"Look he's alone Maya, let's go." Lennie whispered.

"Okay, Jason are you sure you know the spell."

"Yes, now go." He hissed.

"Wish me luck!" Maya walked up to the king.

"Hey Ben ."

"Oh hi Maya!" Ben said smiling.

"I just wanted to know if you got to that meeting in time."

"Jason do the spell now." Harry said nudging his friend.

As Jason had just finished the spell Evie had caught Ben's attention as soon as the spell hit.

"Oh, no"

 **A/N: so that's the end I hope you guys liked it. So what do you think, do you think Ben will fall in love with Evie?**

 **Lennie is played by Manu Rios**

 **Jason is played by Laurence Coke**

 **Maya is played by Maggie Lindemann.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jason do the spell now." Harry said nudging his friend.

As Jason had just finished the spell Evie had caught Ben's attention as soon as the spell hit.

"Oh, no" Dizzy said looking at her friends. Lennie clapped his hand over his mouth as Jason gulped.

"Urrr...guys what do we do?" Asked Gil

"Hope the spell doesn't work." Harry said turning back to face the scene in front of him. Maya looked back at the boys for help only to be met with shocked faces.

As Ben looked into Evie's eyes he felt something come over him as he stumbled back.

"Ben are you alright?" Asked Evie grabbing his arm.

"Y-Yeah just felling a bit faint." He stuttered looking at Evie's hand on his arm. Ben then looked up again at Evie, he began to get lost in her eyes as his legs started to feel weak. He never felt this way since he feel in love with Mal. 'Mal, think about Mal Ben. Soon to be wife' he thought in his head but Evie was just to attractive. "Has anyone told you how beautiful your eyes are." Ben blurted out.

"Oh um not really, thank you." Evie said removing her hand before looking at the ground.

"Sorry, I've made things awkward haven't I. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"No need to apologise."

"Sorry." Evie gave the king a look before giggling at his silliness.

"Well I actually came to ask you about when you wanted to come see the design of your outfit. I also need to re-check your measurements."

"Oh sure how about tomorrow." He said smiling.

"That would be lovely, I'll see you tomorrow." Ben waved goodbye as he let out a sigh. 'What has gotten into me I seriously can't like Evie, can I? No, of course not she's Mal's best friend, it's not like she'll love me back. What am I thinking I have a wedding in a couple of weeks.' Ben thought as he walked off confused by his new found feelings. As the friends sat there in absolute shock.

"What did we do!" Exclaimed Lennie as they sat on the grass outside.

"Dude keep your voice down." Jason said hushing his friend.

"Uma will know what to do." Harry said.

"Yeah, well will it be before she decides to kill us!"

"Lennie calm down." Maya said slapping her friends shoulder. "How could you mess it up?" She said turning to the others.

"Well Evie came out of no where." Argued Jason.

"Well you should have spelled him as soon as I got his attention."

"Will you guys stop arguing." Dizzy said cutting off their squabbling. "It really isn't going to help."

"So what do we do till we see Uma tomorrow?" Asked Gil.

"Just keep an eye on them." Harry replied.

"Hay look what we have here the villain kids." A voice came from behind them.

"Chad leave them alone." Came a female voice.

"Oh shut it blonde , I don't know why Ben let you peasants come here." The boy slurred stumbling towards them he was obviously drunk.

"Still bitter about your break up with Audrey." It was Carlos. "And her names Alison." He said pointing to the girl behind them who gave him a small smile.

"Look who thinks he's tuff, trying to impress your new friends." Chad said poking his chest. "Plus I have a new girlfriend." He said pointing to Alison.

"I don't know what she sees in you." Carlos said removing his finger from his chest . "Your pathetic, mopping over some girl who never really loved you, she only used you to get back at Ben. You-" Carlos was cut off by Chads fist hitting his face.

"Carlos." Maya exclaimed running towards his body as he twisted on the grass Chad had barely been able to keep his balance. "You Son of a bitch!" she growled as she had tackled him to the ground and started to hit him.

"Maya!" Jason said getting up.

"She's lost it!" Lennie shouted sprinting towards her. The boys quickly pulled Maya off of Chad who had a bloody nose, a bruised eye and scratch marks all over him.

"Your crazy you are all monsters and you Carlos, your a little bitch having girls fight your battles." Chad spat at Carlos' face. "Come on Allie we're leaving." Chad said pulling her with his blood stained hand, the girl turned to give them an apologetic look.

"That dudes crazy." Said Jason. "But not as crazy as you girl you beat his ass!" He said congratulating Maya.

"That was awesome!" Dizzy exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks Maya I didn't expect you to look out for me like that." Carlos said with a small smile on his face, Maya turned around to look at her friend.

"What are friends for, plus someone had to put that jerk back in his place."

"We should be going curfew is in 5 minutes." Lennie said heading towards the building.

"Yeah, we don't want fairy godmother telling us off. But she may have something to say tomorrow." Dizzy said giving Carlos and Maya a look.

(Ben's Dorm)

Ben's POV

I started to paste around the room my palms were sweeting so was my forehead, "she'll be here in 20 minutes" I said looking up at the clock. I was barely able to get any sleep last night I was to busy thinking about _her_. "Evie" I said out loud, even saying her name out loud gave me shivers. What had gotten into me I can't love Evie "No Ben don't be stupid you love Mal. You adore her. Evie is just a friend." _Friend._ My thoughts lingered on the word. "Friend. Why do I want her to be more. I'm going mad that's it!" I said making up excuses for my feelings "I can't possibly love her unless..." I always did find her attractive. "No Ben!" I exclaimed, if anyone heard me they'd think I'm mad. I could not love Evie, lets face it I barely know the girl I've only hung out with her when I'm with the others. Bens thoughts soon trailed on, what's not to love about her she is very attractive. She has a great personality, beautiful smile, a great body and a beautiful face.

No ones POV

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. "Keep your feelings under control." Ben whispered as he let out a breath to go and open the door.

"Hi Ben." Evie beamed

"H-Hi Evie." Ben said as his voice cracked.'Way to go Ben' he thought.

"So here are the designs where should I put them," Evie said scrambling through her bag, not realising Ben was staring at her.

"Oh, um on the desk over there."

"I don't think I have ever been to your dorm." Evie said walking towards the desk Ben's eyes following her, he looked down at her rare then back up again. 'Pull yourself together!" He thought to himself.

"No one has really I just thought it would be easier in here so we don't get interrupted." I said walking towards her.

"I don't want to keep you long so let's get started." Evie said opening her book. Ben was now standing over her shoulder his hands were on either side of Evie as he leaned on the desk. Evie started to get a slight feel of discomfort, Ben was not normally like this with her. "So what one do you like the most?"

"Oh, the first one."

"Oh great you like them I wasn't sure, it was quite hard finding a design that included blue, purple and yellow." Evie said as she finished she brought her eyes up to look at Ben as their eyes connected. Evie quickly looked down at the designs. "So um, I just have to add some last details to the designs."

"That's ok." Evie could feel his breath on her neck. Ben took a few steps back, 'get your self together. Don't let these feelings take control of you.' He thought his eyes soon lifted up to meet her body, soon a feeling of lust came over the king as he made his way over to her. "Evie. Has anyone told you how hot you look." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair and placed a hand on hip. Evie tensed up feeling really uncomfortable as she started getting the feeling that she wasn't there to talk about the designs. 'I have to find a way out' she thought.

"I should get going.."

"But you haven't taken my measurements yet." Ben said as he pressed his body against her back whilst rapping his arms around her. Evie could feel something hard on her back 'That can't be his- no eww. Just no, maybe it's his belt' she thought she had to get out.

'Yeah, but I just remembered I have them from your Isle clothing. I have a date with Doug to get ready for so I really must go." Evie said whilst backing her stuff away.

"Don't leave, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah, well it's a little late for that." Evie said turning around her face was inches apart from his. Evie froze as Ben leaned in for a kiss, as their lips were just about to touch Evie moved her head. "Ben stop! Mal doesn't deserve this neither do I! So Ben for the last time let me go!" Evie said as tears started to fill the brim of her eyes.

"No!" Ben shouted grabbing on to her. "I want you and as a King I get what I want." He growled Evie now had tears falling down her face.

"No your a monster! Where has Ben gone!"

"I just want you to listen and just let me kiss you!" Evie slapped him in the face.

"Can you hear yourself you're shouting at me because I didn't kiss you. That's because I'm loyal unlike you! Frowning away your relationship with Mal for someone who doesn't love you." Evie's fear had turned to anger as she shoved the king out of the way. He finally managed to get his feelings back under control.

"No wait Evie!" Ben said as he grabbed her arm. "I don't know what came over me I just haven't been my normal self since yesterday at dinner. A rush of new emotions came to me about you. As crazy as it sounds I think I'm in love with you Evie." Evie yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"You could have said that before you forced yourself onto me! How do you think Mal would feel if she found out about what happened." Ben looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry what else can I say, what can I do. I tried to get my feelings under control but it was too much." Ben said walking up to her, as Evie looked into the kings eyes she could see how guilty he felt.

"Oh Ben." She signed. "What has gotten into you."

"I don't know what it is maybe it's the stress of the wedding or ruling Auradon and the isle it's starting to get a bit too much."

"Well why don't we just sit here and relax. I can cancel my date with Doug." Evie said as they sat on the bed all her feelings of anger had left and so had Ben's lust.

"Thanks Evie for spending time with me after what I did to you."

"Yeah well I guess you were confused."

"It was like I had lost control this feeling of lust had taken over."

Evie and Ben continued to talk forgetting about the events that had just happened.

"I guess we've been talking for quite awhile everyone is going to dinner." Ben said.

"That's probably because we never talked much without the others or someone interrupting."

"Yeah, I guess the feelings inside me have died down a bit." They both laughed before bringing their eyes up to each other. Ben started to feel a wired sensation in his stomach as his heart beat quickened. They both started to lean in for a kiss a few seconds later there lips connected causing them to have a passionate kiss. Ben began to lean forward as he climbed on top of Evie as she started fiddling with his buttons. Neither would have thought they'd be in this situation 3 hours ago.

 **A/N: well this was a long chapter over 2000 words. I hope you guys liked it I hope to update soon. And that it has made all you Bevie shippers happy. I do not own any of the characters except from my original ones.**

 **Lennie is played by Manu Rios**

 **Jason is played by Laurence Coke**

 **Maya is played by Maggie Lindemann**


	6. Chapter 6

It was now dinner time and the gang had not seen Uma yet.

"Where is Uma?" Sighed Maya frustratedly.

"I don't know lets just finish our dinner and we can worry about that later." Harry said.

"Hi guys." It was Carlos, Jay and Lonnie.

"Hi, where's Evie, isn't she normally tagging along with you?" Asked Jason.

"I haven't seen her since lunch." Jay said digging into his meal.

"Have any of you seen Evie!" Doug said running up to them with a worried look on his face, the others shook their heads at him. "We were meant to go on a date earlier this afternoon and she didn't show up!"

"Well if we see her we'll send her right to you." Carlos said as Doug ran off. "I'm sure he's over exaggerating."

"Or maybe not Carlos, you guys haven't seen her either. You don't think she's in trouble do you?" Asked Maya.

"Maybe you're right if she doesn't show up for dinner we should go look for her." Jay said giving a concerned look to his friends.

"Hi guys sorry to interrupt but have any of you seen Ben I've looked everywhere for him." It was Mal. Lennie dropped his knife and fork coming to a realisation.

"First Evie and now Ben's missing." Lonnie said. The rest of the friends looked at each other before looking at the others knowing exactly what they could be doing.

"Well Evie went to visit Ben about the designs but that was hours ago." Mal said taking a seat.

"Maybe we should go looking for them after dinner." Jay said finishing up his food.

"I just hope they haven't done anything stupid." Dizzy whispered to Maya.

Ben and Evie had now stripped down to their underwear as they continued to make out. Ben was just about to unbutton her bra when Evie pushed him away.

"Ben, we shouldn't be doing this." Evie said trying to catch her breath.

"But we are and we want to." Ben said leaning in for a kiss.

"No Ben, I'm not sure this is what I want."

"You don't know what you want you are always putting others before yourself."

"Well maybe because they don't deserve to be cheated on." Evie said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry Evie." Ben said bringing her closer to him. "We don't have to do this"

"No it's not that it's that I don't know how I feel about you." She said looking up at the king.

"Don't worry about that now, these feelings that I've got for you are new to. I'm not forcing you to love me, I just wanted someone." Admitted Ben.

"What do you mean you have Mal."

"But I'm not sure about her anymore I thought she was different. When I told her about the villain kids we had picked she had some really hurtful things to say and she tried to stop me from talking to them by kissing me."

"Well it is Mal we're talking about, she probably didn't want you talking to them because you invited her ex-boyfriend and people who have witnessed her wrath."

"Ex-boyfriend!" Exclaimed Ben.

"Don't worry about it he hates her guts, you should consider yourself lucky."

"Why?"

"All the guys she dated on the isle she treated badly, Jason had a crush on Mal and of course he was elated when she asked him out, but the only reason she wanted him was so he could teach her magic as her mother said she was too young and not good enough for her magic book. Once she had all the spells she needed she dumped him. Then there was Harrison the son Hades, she cheated on him with his brother Hayden even though she told me she loved him. The poor guy was head over heels for her and she dumped him in the most brutal way possible by making out with his brother right in front of him and everyone in the cafe."

"Wow"

"I'm not done yet there was also another pair of siblings Yan-Tao and Yi-Min sons of Shan Yu. Mal decided to secretly date both of them, I was the only person she told. I'm sure you can imagine what it was like when they found out. It wasn't pretty they hated each other for months then they decided to have a huge fight that didn't end well, in the end the made up and decided to blame the situation on Mal. They also now hate her guts"

"Lastly their was Christian, he was actually from Auradon his family his family got sent to the isle because they didn't have enough money to live here."

"That horrible he didn't deserve that."

"Yeah well tell your father that he forced a lot of people who couldn't afford to live here go to the Isle."

"I never knew my father did that."

"Well he still is, Dizzy said there was a family that got kicked out of Auradon a few days before they left."

"I will have to talk to my dad in the morning."

"Any ways he is kind of the first guy Mal ever loved. At first she was using him as he was knew and didn't know how to live on the isle he did as she said. Soon she developed feelings for him and they started dating. But then Mal found a new crush. She broke up with Christian by making it look like he cheated on her."

"That is horrible but how did she manage to do that?"

"Using me" Evie said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Ben furrowed his eyebrows.

"She used a spell on him to make him kiss me. She embarrassed me by calling me a slut in front of everyone, saying that I sleep with every guy I meet. But at that time I was seen as clueless Evie, an easy person to get in bed with." Evie said fiddling with her fingers.

"That's not true you're nothing like that." Ben said as he reached to hold her hand.

"Oh yeah, then what am I doing here half naked in your bed."

"We're talking."

"No we were about to have sex before I decided to stop it." Evie said looking away from Ben as he removed his hand.

"Look Evie, why don't we just get dressed and forget that this ever happened." Ben signed starting to button up his shirt.

"But I can't, this is the most excitement I've had in months." Ben gave Evie a small smile.

"But as you said you're loyal, you don't want to hurt anyone but me on the other hand, I was willing to throw my relationship with Mal away for someone who doesn't really love me."

"But I'm not loyal I kissed you and I wanted to sleep with you but-"

"But you didn't." They finished getting changed and Evie collected her belongings she was heading for the door she stopped to turn around to look at Ben who was staring at her. He quickly averted his eyes but it was to late she had noticed him.

"Ben, do you really love Mal?"

"W-What do you mean, of course I do." He said walking towards her.

"Then why do this, why say love me." Evie said looking into his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe because I do love you." He said looking down.

"Ok." She gulped looking away she was so confused with what was going on with the male standing before her.

"What do you mean by okay?" Ben asked looking up

"What else am I supposed to say Ben." She snapped ben flinched at her sudden action.

"Look Evie I know you think that I'm some sort of cheating jerk but I'm not."

"I know you're not-" Evie was cut off by Ben's phone vibrating. "Well I should get going, by the way you aren't throwing away your relationship with Mal with someone who doesn't love you." With that Evie placed a quick kiss on Ben's lips before leaving the room.

"Where could they be!" Jason and Lennie were still looking for Ben and Evie. As they ran down a corridor they bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Lennie said helping the person off the floor. "Wait Evie, we've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah do you not know how to answer a phone."

"Oh it must of been on silent," Evie said taking out her phone."150 messages! 47 missed calls and half from Doug. I forgot to cancel our date." She said slapping her forehead

"Are you okay Evie?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah just tired."

"Also why are you coming from Ben's room?" Lennie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Urr I-I was just-" Evie had nothing to come up with. She was soon cut off by Jason.

"Don't worry about it, we won't tell Mal." He said winking at her.

"Oh no it was nothing like that-"

"Then what were you doing then?" Lennie asked.

"Guys I'm tired." Evie whined.

"No you're changing the subject."

"Lennie just drop it, we'll see you tomorrow Evie." Jason said letting Evie go pass them.

"Bye boys." Evie hurried past.

They decided to head to Ben's room.

"Jason you knock." Lennie said pushing him in front, Jason sighed as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jason opened the door as the barged into the room.

"Dude Mal's been calling like all afternoon she was worried sick about you." Jason snapped.

"Oh, I just saw the messages." Ben said not feeling fazed by the situation.

"Dude are you feeling okay?" Jason asked

"Yeah just tired tell Mal I'll see her tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." With that Jason and Lennie left the room as they went to tell the others they had found them.

Jason and Lennie's

"Harry where is she you said Uma was meeting us here!" Maya shouted as she pasted around the room.

"She said she was coming." Growled Harry.

"Hello friends."

"Uma!" They said running up to her.

"Y'll have a lot to explain, Ben and Evie?"

"What do you mean?" Dizzy asked

"I happened to see them kissing and stuff." Maya decided to tell Uma what happened.

"So what do we do?" Asked Lennie.

"Well the love spells is out of the picture but I do have another idea." Uma smirked.

"What?" Harry asked intrigued

"Four words Harrison, Hayden, Yan-Tao and Yi-Min." Uma said receiving devious smiles from the others.

"Actually Uma that was like five words." Lennie said earning a death glare from Uma and a slap on the back of the head from Harry.

"Don't correct Uma." Hissed Harry in his ear grabbing Lennie's shirt.

"So Uma what exactly are they gonna do." Asked Maya.

"Well we have to get Mal to realise Ben is not her happily ever after one of them are you all know she had feelings for them. Plus they will help a lot in our final plan."

 **A/N: so that is it for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully you will be introduced to the new characters from the isle. I do not own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Lennie is played by Manu Rios**

 **Jason is played by Laurence Coke**

 **Maya is played by Maggie Lindemann**


End file.
